sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Sonic Fan Character Wiki Rivals!
'' ~this article will be work in progress~'' 'Introduction:' Welcome to Wiki Rivals! Hosted by CajunCytex07! Wiki Rivals is a tournament that dosen't just pit you against an opponent, it also tracks whether or not your opponent can be considered your rival throughout the wiki. I believe that all of our characters have a rival that was created by another wiki user. 'Rules:' 1. You must provide an article for your character because we want to know what your character's strengths/weaknesses are. If we see that your character is too OP, you will be passed. 2. RP rules apply here as well. No godmodding, metagaming, etc. 3. No drama. If you cause it, you will be removed. 4. Make it a fun place for others. 5. We will not change rivals for your sake. Some people might be happy with the rival their character has. 6. Battles will go one at time to avoid any stressful multitasking. 7. Sign up, and find out who your rival is! 'People Involved in Wiki Rivals:' If you are involved in helping me maintain Wiki Rivals, your name will appear here. I will go to ask people if they would like to help. * CajunCytex07 (Host and Head Coordinator) * SonicKnucklesFan92 (Wiki Rivals Artwork/Battle Overseer)'' Thank you for becoming a part of the team, I really appreciate it! :D'' * DeathstroketheHedgehog (Battle Overseer) Participants: Currently signed up in the tournament. * Trisell Chronos * Joshua the Hedgehog * Saren * Brudikai222 'Signed up characters:' Signup your characters here to have them pitted against an opponent. *Lizzy Eventide (Trisell Chronos) *Joshua Sentrium Burns (Joshua the Hedgehog) *Xavek the Techno-Organic (Saren) *Mars the Dire Wolf (Saren) *Axel the Hedgehog (Brudikai222) Battle One: Joshua Vs Xavek: Rivals Of Tech Welcome to the first battle of Wiki Rivals! I'm Thundertonian "Puncher" Hedgehog, created by CajunCytex07, and I'll be hosting this battle! These two have their gadgets and tech to back them up, but whose is better? Battle Start! Joshua and Xavek were warped into the arena. It was very opened spaced, perfect for cutting loose their powers. Xavek wasted no time with pleasantries, firing bolts of plasma at josh from his gauntlets. Joshua attempted to dodge the blasts, by rolling to the right. If successful, he would counter attack by Firing Plasma Blasts from his C-T59 Plasma Rifle. If unsuccessful, the Plasma would be blocked by Joshua's Chaos Shield, and either way Joshua counter attacks with his Plasma Rifle. He was successful in dodging the plasma bolts, however Xavek's optics gave a slight glow as he scanned Joshua's gear for any exploitable weaknesses; tanking the shots from the plasma rifle and advancing towards him. No exploitable weaknesses had shown up on his results yet (Will appear on the next turn). Joshua continued to fire his Plasma Rifle at him. Xavek's left gauntlet started to change, creating a white hot chain made entirely of plasma that he swung at Josh in an attempt to try and pull him into close quarters combat; still tankong through the plasma shots with little signs of slowing down. Joshua attempted to dodge once again, by leaping backwards. If successful, Joshua will counter by firing his Rifle at Xavek's head. If unsuccessful, then the attack would be blocked by Joshua's Shield, and either way he counters. The only exploitable weakness Xavek could detect at this time is that Joshua's shields can only withstand 14 attacks, maximum, before dispersing, and then he'll be vulnerable. The chain seemed to lengthen itself mid swing, so it was unlikely that Josh could've dodged it. To make matters worse, it seemed to wrap around the shield when it connected with it; assuming the shield works both ways, josh might not be able to fire his rifle without the projectile bouncing from the inside if the shield. The shield is only one-way, allowing for Joshua to fire his rifle, and allowing the shots to potentially hit Xavek's head. Upon seeing the chain wrap around the shield, he equipped one of his M7-Z1 Dark/Anti Matter Swords, and had the blades emerge. He attempted to whack/break the chain off the shield. Xavek moved his head to avoid the shot before charging up a burst of plasma in his right gauntlet, using his augmented physical strength to swing Josh around. The chain holding up quite well against Josh's M7-Z1 sword as he used the chain as a flail. 'Rivalries:' Wiki Rivalries will appear here. Category:Tournament Category:Roleplay Competition